The World of Monsters
by goldenlink12
Summary: This book is about a world where pokemon can not be seen by everybody only by people that can see into the pokemon's world Jake famous for traveling the world has returned to his home town what jounreys await him and what pokemon do we expect to see.


The Meeting  
A boy stepped in front of his new high school " well I can't believe  
I'm going back to school after my long journey " and he walked inside  
this boy had short brown hair with brown eyes and was about average  
height " wow it feels weird to be back in school "  
" Jake!" a voice shouted from distance  
Jake looked over " hey Matt it's been along time "  
Matt is Jake's best he has black hair and blue eyes he is also average  
height.  
Matt ran over to Jake " your back I haven't seen you since elementary  
and I can't believe how famous you are "  
" famous?"  
" yea we all know what you did your like a celebrity here "  
" well I gotta get to class it nice to talk to you again we should  
hang out some time "  
" we should see ya " and Matt walked away  
The bell ran and three girls were walking down the hallway the girl  
had brown hair brown eyes and wore glasses she was depressed she had  
been made fun of since middle school and her friends are trying to  
comfort her " Sam don't let what those guys said get to you " one of  
her friends said  
" yea she right don't let them get to you I'm sure you find a boy  
friend " the other said  
" thanks guys but let's face it there is no boy in the world that is  
interested in me " she said as she walked around the corner , suddenly  
out of nowhere she collided with Jake and both there books fell  
everywhere " oh I'm sorry " Sam said  
" no I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, I guess enjoying  
be back in school and all " Jake said  
" let me help pick those up" Jake said as he started picking up books  
" no I got it " Sam panicked  
While they were picking up books Jake saw a book and reach for it with  
his hand when at the same Sam reached for it as well, there hands  
touched, they looked up at each they both turned bright red and Sam  
pulled her hand away " s-sorry "  
" that's okay, well I guess that's all of them, I'll see you later "  
and Jake started walking away  
" w-wait " Sam said  
Ean turned around " yes ?"  
" um since your new to the school how about I give you a tour of the  
school if you'd like?" Sam asked  
" sure how about tomorrow?" Jake said  
" sure, see ya tomorrow "  
Jake walked away Sam turned around to face her friends who were  
shocked " what's the matter?" she asked  
" do you know who you just set up a date with?" one of them said  
Sam face turned bright red" its not a date! And what do you mean by do  
you know who I just talked to?"  
" that's Jake he is a famous explorer he covered the whole world in  
just six years on foot well except for crossing the ocean the journey  
on foot he like a celebrity "  
"what! A celebrity oh man I can't believe that I'm giving him a tour  
tomorrow " Sam looked at her stack of books and she noticed that she  
has one too many books " oops Jake must have given one of his books be  
mistake I better return it " and she ran off to find Jake, when she  
got to the locker row before The one Jake was in she overheard a  
conversation between Jake and Matt it was about her  
" do you know who that was you were talking to?" Matt asked  
" yea Sam she pretty cool she going to give me a tour of the school  
tomorrow " Jake replied  
Matt frowned " don't hang out with her she's crazy "  
Sam heart sank and tears came to her eyes when she heard the comment  
" why not she beautiful what I can't believe that guys aren't  
swarming her " that made Sam feel a little better  
" well it's not her looks it's what she says "  
" what she say?"  
" well she says that she can see monsters running "  
" ooh no he knows my secret now he new come near me" Sam thought  
Jake was shocked " What monsters "  
" that's right that's why everybody thinks she's crazy "  
Sam was on the brink of crying her heart had been crushed  
but what she heard completely shocked her  
Suddenly Jake became very furious " what's wrong with you I can't  
believe that you think that way!"  
" what?" Matt asked  
" I can't believe that you are telling me who I can and who I can't  
hang out with, I don't care if she says she can see monsters I thinks  
it's pretty cool, I can't believe how immature the people at school  
are I don't care if I want to hang out with Sam I will!"  
" ok ok I'm sorry man I didn't mean to get you so mad "  
" well don't say stuff like that can you even I imagine how that makes  
her feel "  
" now that you mention it I didn't, man I feel like such a jerk sorry  
I won't make fun of her anymore "  
" good"  
" yea well I better get home have fun with Sam tomorrow "  
" I will thanks " and Matt walked away  
" that's funny I seem to be missing a book " Jake said looking in his  
locker  
" um excuse me " a voice came from behind  
Jake turned around " oh hey Sam say have you seen one of my books  
anywhere?"  
" well that's why I'm here you accidentally gave me one of your books  
by mistake I came here to return it " and she handed him the book  
" thanks Sam hey if you ever need my help with something I be more  
than happy to help "  
" really?"  
" sure it's the least I could for giving my book back "  
" well I better go" Jake said and he walked away  
" see ya " Sam replied  
Sam's friends found her " so how did it go ?"  
" good he was very thankful "  
" that's good well we better get going see ya tomorrow " on of them said  
" see ya "  
Sam suddenly felt something tugging at her sock she looked down to a  
yellow mouse at her feet " hey there you I haven't seen you all day "  
Sam put her hand down towards the mouse and the mouse climbed up her  
arm on to her shoulder " well we better go home huh?" the mouse nodded  
in agreement and they walked home


End file.
